Hunter's Night
by FlavitaWayne
Summary: Hii! This is my fist fic so I hope you enjoy it! 8D Aileen Brook is a 17 year old licantrope and she finds herself attracted to Christopher Chase a pretty boy that she saved from a robbery, but that wasn't all, Christopher is a potencial Hunter and his objective is to kill Ailenn's race and soon they'll have to chose wich side of this war they'll stay.
1. Prologue

The streets of London at night were nothing compared to the rush of the morning and afternoon. Christopher liked to walk without worrying about bumping into someone because he was lost in his imagination, but it wasn't the night to be lost. While passing by a store he realized that someone was walking behind him, a men with his gray sweater hood protecting his face.

Adrenaline started to rush on Christopher's blood and he knew what was going to happen, so he went into the next alley and turned to see if the man was really chasing him. And he was. Unfortunatly the alley had a dead end. "You're so lucky..." Chris whipered to himself.

- Oh my... Look what I have here. – The man gently got his knife out of his old jeans pocket – Hand me everyting you have or I'll have to hurt you.

-Look man... – Chris couldn't hide his nervous voice choked with the words to get out – I don't have anything I was just going out on a walk.

- Then I think all have to kill you. – The man smilled a killer smile, like psychopaths.

Chris had no time to think, the man started to run towards him and all he could do was grab a garbage can and throw, he never was good at distance and the can hit the floor next to the psychopath. That was it, Chris was seeing his life passing by his eyes, off couse it wasn't a good life he did nothing for society and never had actually friends, he was always imagining things and writing,drawing what he was seeing and thought that was cool, like he didin't belong to that world. The man hit him really hard against the fence making him dizzy. He started trying to push away the man above him by holding his hand for not to get hit by the knife but he failed and the man stabbed him on the arm. Blood was everywhere. Chris could see on the psycopath eyes that he got what he wanted, blood, somehow a rage started to grow on him, didn't know why but he was fed up with this psycopath, he wasn't going to die like that it was to ridiculous for a men to die like that, defenseless. Then Chris took the knife out of his arm it was dirty with his blood, a black red liquid, and threw against the man, this time he hit him on the shoulder and he backed away from him.

he sensed a smell, it was strange, really strange why was he sensing smells on a difficult time like that, he wanted to ignore it but he couldn't his eyes were looking for something he didn't know and suddenly he saw something really fast move at a top of an old building, at first Chris thought it was his imagination, but soon he heard the psychopath guy scream and fall right next to him with something like a animal, a big animal, over his body chewing him apart, the thing stopped like it had noticed him, He freezed, it was a wolf, a really big wolf, like the ones from that movie called Twilight, but it was real, with black fur and yellow eyes turning to him and growling, for some reason his eyes seemed friendly, but Chris couldn't know because it went away as soon as it gotten there_."Is it my imagination?"_ He tought but the body was telling him that that had really ,cold,adrenaline,rage was all that Chris was felling, but the tought of being saved from a psychopath by a big Wolf from Twilight seemed funny like a movie that would end with him knowing who saved him, but it was probably a guy if it was really Twilight and he was absolutaly not homossexual.

Trying to push away the tought of the wolf, he called a ambulance and the Police, he was bleeding after all and if he went home how could he explain to his mother that he got attacked by a psycopath and saved by a wolf?

It took several hours for him to get alone at the hospital, after the Police asked several questions about what happened and how was the thing that attacked the man and several hours of hearing his mother cry like he had died, but it was ok, it wasn't that kind of serious injury, it didn't hit nothing important and soon she started yelling that he doesn't pay attention to anything, that his grades weren't that good, and for Chris it was a blessing when she went home to get her stuff for her to comeback the next day. Luckly he still had his backpack with his notebook of drawings and his pencils for him to pass the night, he wasn't sleepy at all, everything he wanted was to draw the wolf before his imagination blew the image away.

Aileen woke up terrified, didn't know why. Her hole body was aching. The sunlight was hurting her eyes and she felt like she was sleeping on the Aileen felt grass beneath her, "_I turned_" she tought. While she was getting on her feet Ailenn saw that besides dirt her clothes were full of blood and her Black hair cover with dirt and grass. _"Oh my god..." _Memories of the last night past really quickly, the full moon, the running, the killing. Her eyes widened. _"You killed someone!"_ Aileen's inner voice talked.

She had to come back to the Pack, but where was she? Aileen looked around and saw a florest. "_Riverwood Florest, I'm not too far"_.


	2. Chapter 1

Wherever Aileen passed she made na impression, her blue sky eyes stood out from her dark hair and of couse because of the dirty and the blood of her white shirt that she resents herself from wearing it.

It took a while for her to reach the building of her Pack, a abandoned building with enormous apartments that the government or the state never meant to do anything about it, of course because there are licantropes on their government to prevent anyone from having that knowlodge.

Aileen stood by the old wodden door when it suddenly cracked open and a man, apparently had eighteen , his green eyes almost yellow in the sun widened when he saw her standing by the door.

"Leon!" She saw that he was focusing on the blood on her clothes. "It's ok it's not mine-"

"I was going to look for you, do you know how worried I were?Actually forget about it like you always do." he interrupted her. "Do you even know from who is this?" he pointed at the blood, Leon looked angry and sleepy, it seemed like he didn't had slept at all by his messy brown hair. He was the most beautiful licantrope she had ever seen, the other ones were full of scars or too old.

"No..." She sounded guilt and nothing came to her head for a response.

"Oh my god Ai! You're so unresponsable! How many times do I have to say that when you can't control yourself yet when you transform you have to lock yourself up, not run around killing how many fucking hunters or mundanes!"

Ai stared at the floor. Leon was her mentor and her best friend, the only one who she would tell anything, but Ai couldn't look at him now it was embarassing.

"C'mon" Leon took her arm and led inside. "Let's have a conversation with the alpha and see if you can remember"

"No!" She pushed her arm from him looking surprised like he had betrayed her. "If the alpha knows that I killed someone, he'll kill me!"

"Ai, no Aileen Brook, listen to me please. If you killed a hunter they have every right to kill you and we can't do anything against it and you'll be wishing that you told the alpha about this." Leon took Aileen's hand carefully and they exchanged looks. Ailenn blushed, didn't know why. "Now, go take a shower and meet me at the hallway I'll be waiting"

The building was very large with many big rooms and an underground where the Pack would meet for consuls or to talk about the mentoring and of course you can only enter there if you're over eighteen and if be mentor.

Thankfully there was no one at the hallways that had white, almost gray, wallpapers and weak lamps iluminating it. Entering the bathroom there were already clean clothes and a flufy white towel, for the fist time she was looking foward to take a nice bath, Aileen was almost falling asleep when someone knocked on the door making her jump from the bathtub.

"Aileen c'mon I don't have all day!" It was Leon on the other side of the wodeen door, that by the way he could easily break into just by kicking it.

"Why? Do you have a date today?" She said getting into her clothes as fast as she could before he broke through the door

"Are you jealous?" Leon said in a mocking voice.

"Why would I, Ailenn Brook have jealous over someone like you?" She said kidding but it sounded too serious and she represed herself.

The door opened with a huge noise like someone really kicking it, she must have angered him even more.

"Léo! Are you crazy? What would you do if I was naked?"

"Like you have something to show" And Ai made a face at him by the mirror while she was combing her hair."C'mon as fast you talk to him as fast you get rid of it" Leon smiled. He didn't sounded angry by the things she Just had said...

"It's easy for you to say, he's not your father and he doesn't want you to be the alpha when he's gone..." She gave a last look in the mirror. It was horrible. There were purple marks under her eyes, her beaultiful blue eyes and her wet and thick Black hair was to heavy at the time because of a bunch of products that she used to clean the dirt, and now she was using a red shirt with long sleeves that marked her sleepy eyes even more and a black jeans with sneakes.

"Have you ever thought of being a stylist Léo?" She liked the sound of Léo better than Leon.

"Why?" he asked looking her with confusing green yellowish eyes.

"Because you know how to match my clothes perfectly" She said it in a mocking voice and they laught.

The way to the Alpha's room was completely empty, Ai keept asking herself if they wore gone on a misson or something, but where were the trainees? She looked at Leon but he seemed concerned on taking her to her dad to notice something, well he was a little absent minded.

When they arrived at the room the door was opened and the alpha was reading some papers and stopped brutally when they entered.

"Aileen!"he sounded angry and relieved at the same time. "Where were you?I sent the hole Pack to look for you!" "That explains the lot being empty" Aileen tought. "Did you showered?!" he widened his eyes.

"Yes, should I not have showered?"- She said in a sarcastic dad made a angry face at her. "What? Will you explode at me because a cleaned myself? Oh I remembered now, you love to get angry at me."

"What?! I was almost dying of worry and you..." He stopped "You!" He pointed at Leon. "You found her?"

"She was at the door when I was leaving to look for her sir." Leon could be absent minded but when the subject is Aileen he gets really serious.

"And instead of bringing her here you sent her to clean herself?"

"Well, sir, I think you should know that your daughter came dirty with blood and grass". Her father's face went white and turned to look at his daughter, Leon had a face like he wanted to say "see? I'm efficient" but it went away when he continued speaking. "Do not worry she isn' hurt."- This time his face went even whiter.

"Leon!" Aileen said, her voice in chock like someone who had been betrayed.

"You killed someone Aileen Brook?!" When he used her full name it was because she did something really wrong.

" I...I..." She faced the floor terrified.

"I what Aileen?!" His eyes were challenging.

"I don't know!" She closed her eyes and fell into the chair next to his desk.

"Leon, thank you, you can go now." Somehow he seemed really calm and Chris found that awkward and disturbing.

"But...-" he glanced against aileen who had her eyes shut hard, and she didn't know but he was really worried about her.

"NOW!" He screamed and Leon left the room banging the door. He was really angry about leaving her there but the alpha didn't notice.

"I think we'll have to use That..." She opened her eyes and she was crying. She hated to cry that's why she was shuting her eyes so hard.

"No! Dad please-"

"At this point !'m not you daddy, I'm your Alpha!" He interrupted her and she went as white as a ghost.

"Why are you yelling at me like that?" Ai's throat was burning with tears and she wipped it away.

"Why?! You're asking me why?!"

"Yes!" She yelled with challenging eyes at her father, now she was angry.

"Because you're so irresponsable! You think the world turns around you!"

"And whose fault is that anyway?!" She said sarcastcally.

"Are you telling me that you're like that because of Leon?!" She widened her eyes and tears appeared. "he is the best Mentor I'd seen and you're saying he's not good enough for you?!"

"No! I'm not talking about him!"

"Then who are you talking about Aileen Brook?!" He provoked her.

"Of couse I'm talking about you Sean Brook!" His eyes widened "Unlike Léo who was always there for me, you were never there!" She felt the tears hot against her cold cheeks. "You were always working and when we talked it was always about something wrong I did! And that bitch-"

"Don't you say that about your mother!" He raised from his desk chair.

"She's not my mother and you know that!" Aileen raised from her chair too. "She's a mundane! You substituted my mother for a mundane! And you still think you can give me moral lessons?!"

"Sandra loved you like your mother you can't say that about her!"

"You don't know nothing about my mother! You abandoned her when she needed you!"

"You think you know about love?! You're Just a kid!"

"So you're telling me that you know about love? From what I know you're not capable of love you just want me to be the head of the Pack when you're gone, nothing else!" She started crying again, she repressed it and felt her father embrace her.

"Darling..." Somehow he was calm again like that fight never happened. "You know that isn't true, you're my only daughter and I want the best for you." Aileen continued in silence with her eyes spreading tears on her father's coat. It was freezing down there and she saw she was shivering since she took the bath.

"Look... I'll give you one day to remember what happened or I'll have to take you to the consul and use That." he now seemed serious and Ai agreed with her head.


End file.
